


Птицы

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Мир мёртвых птиц
Series: H8FVIII NU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236





	1. Aves

Бусинка за бусинкой, узел за узлом, и получится чудо, так нас учили. Прописной истине учили и быть – тоже. Кого-то бусинкой, кого-то ниточкой. По способностям или по потребностям, с переменным успехом. Кого-то – руками, плетущими. Без схем, без инструкций, чистое вдохновение.

Вдохновение – прозрачное и неуловимое, немногим другим доступное, иногда настолько вещественное, кристальное, кажется, рукой дотянуться можно. Чужое, но мною вызванное, выпестованное. Свечой в темноте, шерстяным шарфом на ветру, наведённым вовремя сном или нашёптанной на ухо, не пропетой даже песней. Прикосновением к плечу.

Моя сила – чувствовать правильный момент. Полено костру, чтобы ни жарче, ни холоднее. Мёд и гвоздику в вино, не по рецепту, по наитию. Отвлечь или закрыть от всего мира. Вовремя, чтобы не спугнуть магию. Потворствовать самодурству, всю себя положить, но достать то, не знаю, что, не знаю, зачем, непонятно, как – потому что попросил.

Его сила – из пустоты. Из неявного, необузданного, нерешённого, жаждущего. Того, что хочет и не может воплотиться – само. И он не может не воплощать, кончится иначе, потухнет. И просится, и выходит из-под рук каждый раз новое, каждый раз лучшее. Невинное, мощное, но мимолётное и бесконечно хрупкое, кажется, моргнули лишь раз – уже треснуло. Ему теперь на осколках старого новое собирать, не выживешь без вдохновения.

А мне снова бегать по миру новыми и освоенными тропами, собирать старое работающее, чувствовать неизвестное, пытаться познать, как, запоминать, почему.

Ведь как оно получается: пока он создаёт миры, я создаю его.


	2. Oiseau

Мне снятся сны. Старое окно узкое окно с деревянным ставнями в детской. Хозяева недавно переделали и эту комнату, но во сне я помню дом таким, как тогда. Тонкие полупрозрачные занавески в пол, кадки с цветами снаружи. Лето.  
  
Круглая форточка в верхней фрамуге отодвинута и приоткрыта, а может её и нет, просто дыра в стекле из комнаты наружу. Сквозь эту дыру между тканью занавесок и стеклом набились маленькие птицы. Они не щебечут, лишь беззвучно разевают клювы и стремятся почему-то не наружу, к небу, а внутрь. И я боюсь, что вот-вот эта стая преодолеет эфемерную преграду из ткани.  
  
Мыслей о том, что птицы могут разбить стекло, нет. Лишь опасение за чистоту окружения: птицы гадят. Я опускаю взгляд и вижу на пушистом ворсе ковра первую серую пташку. Она маленькая, легко поместится в ладони, и я беру её с намерением то ли выпустить из окна, то ли вернуть к застрявшей стае, а пташка бесшумно и безболезненно закусывает клювом ребро моей правой ладони, безвольно повисает, а после, когда...  
  
Сновидение дрожит и сопротивляется, но я изо всех сил держусь за крупицы памяти. Безвольно повисшая птица соскальзывает с ладони и исчезает. Вместе с ней пропадает и остальная стая. В комнате всё так же тихо.  
  
Я сплю и вспоминаю тонкую кованую клетку для маленьких жёлтых канареек, которых Папа́ подарили нам на день рожденья. Лёгкая, поднять и переставить поближе к окну, к свету под силу даже ребёнку. Неуклюжему, роняющему всё из рук ребёнку, жаждущему показать птицам небо. Звонкие трели, разносившиеся по всему дому. Детский плач. Тишину.  
  
Мне снится чёрный экипаж, приехавший посреди грозовой ночи и доставивший домой строгого пожилого мужчину. Я вслушиваюсь в тишину и слышу их разговор с Папа́. Мужчина говорит, что птичьи маски уже давно не в ходу, и смеётся ободряюще. Папа́ не понимает шутку, я тоже.  
  
У ангелов птичьи крылья, у этого белокаменного тоже. Мама́, Папа́, не плачьте, я вижу сны.

> "Do not stand at my grave and weep  
> I am not there. I do not sleep.  
> I am a thousand winds that blow.  
> I am the diamond glints on snow.  
> I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
> I am the gentle autumn rain.  
> When you awaken in the morning's hush  
> I am the swift uplifting rush  
> Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
> I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
> Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
> I am not there. I did not die."
> 
> – Mary Elizabeth Frye


	3. πουλί

Океан просто прекрасен в это время года. Солнечные лучи дробятся мерцающими фракталами в глубокой прозрачной синеве, тёмные напитанные влагой коряги, словно древний непокорённый бастион ограждают мир суши от ленивых нападок стихии. Светлый, почти прозрачный тёплый песок и пение чаек: миг бесконечного счастья.

Извилистая тропинка между скал ведёт к небольшому одноэтажному дому. Там живёт одинокий рыбак, ещё не старик, но проклюнувшаяся седина и морщины делают обветренное лицо серьёзнее и старше. Запах соли и едких водорослей, кажется, намертво въелся в крепкие руки. Море ли забрало его семью, болезнь ли – сейчас уже никто из горожан точно не скажет, а у самого рыбака я так и не набрался смелости спросить.

Сначала мальчишкой, маленьким и шустрым, после – юношей, бунтующим и обиженным на почти весь мир, я любил его общество. Сбегал от суеты домашних дел, материнских нагоняев или споров со сверстниками в это место уединения. Рыбак был для меня подобен той самой скале, на которой был выстроен его дом: ни одна сила не могла поколебать его спокойствие, ни стихии, ни людям не было подвластно пошатнуть его взгляд на мир. На все мои истории, переживания и эмоции он находил правильные, нужные и лаконичные слова и жесты. Он не учил меня жизненным навыкам, ставить сети и ходить в море и без его наставлений умели практически все парни в городе. Он просто был тем человеком, у которого для меня всегда было место. Можно сказать, наверное, что рыбак заменил мне отца, не вернувшегося с войны.

Я уехал из родного города, как уезжают многие молодые люди в поисках лучшей жизни: с пустыми карманами, лёгким сердцем и слезами матери на плече. И я писал первое время неуклюжие короткие письма о том, что устроился, даже нашёл не просто работу – призвание, не просто женщину – любовь всей жизни. Так мне казалось. Мать отвечала о доме, о жизни тихого морского города, о всяких малоинтересных мне пустяках из прошлой жизни. Той жизни, куда часть меня вопреки всему хотела вернуться. Жизни, где всё было проще.

Но как бы стыдно мне не было это осознавать, в город своего детства я вернулся лишь с известием о кончине матери, оставив позади разгоревшуюся и успевшую остыть за годы любовь и горечь разочарования. После скромных похорон ноги отнесли меня знакомой тропой между скал к безмятежному пляжу белого песка, заполненному солнцем, тёмными обломками деревьев и птичьими криками. Побродив какое-то время в одиночестве, я направился к старому рыбацкому дому, столь же незыблемо возвышавшемуся на скале, как и в памяти детства. Навстречу мне пронёсся, едва не сбив на повороте, молоденький мальчишка, судя по одежде, из местных. Я сам непоседливым мальчишкой не раз натыкался на прохожих на этой узкой тропе в своё время.

Он сидел на террасе и смотрел на кружащих над водой чаек, на ласточек, свивших гнездо под крышей дома – как обычно делал в это время дня, если не был в море. Задний двор знакомо был затянут сохнущими снастями, над коптильней реялась тонкая струйка едкого дыма. Обернувшийся на звук шагов рыбак удивлённо поднял брови, сощурился и лицо, запомнившееся мне серьёзное лицо, будто бы не изменившееся ни на чёрточку за прошедшее время, тронула улыбка. Как ни в чём не бывало, он махнул на плетёное кресло рядом с собой и обратился ко мне по обыкновению:

– Какие новости ты принёс сегодня, мальчик?

Я замер, не находя слов, что было мне обычно не свойственно. В голове роились тысячи вопросов. Чем вызван такой приём, узнал ли меня вообще этот человек, важный мне человек, чья мудрая ненавязчивая поддержка во многом сделала меня мной. В уме ли он и в здравии ли, кажется мне это или и вправду он вовсе не изменился?

– А, сначала вопросы, новости потом. Понимаю, садись же, или ты забыл – здесь некуда торопиться?

Знакомый спокойный голос, низкий и хрипловатый, будто всегда слегка простуженный. Свитер грубой вязки, то ли серый, то ли бежевый. Запах моря, сильный, будто на берегу.

Сперва несмело, сбиваясь и делая паузы, постепенно расслабляясь и набираясь уверенности, я рассказал, кажется, всю свою жизнь с того момента, когда пыхтящий эшелон увёз меня навстречу мечтам. История моей жизни, подробности, которых я, казалось, не помнил, проблемы, ушедшие и текущие – с каждой минутой рассказа я будто бы становился легче и одновременно счастливее. Более похожим на того мальчишку, который впервые увидел море.

Когда я замолчал, описав похороны матери и сумбурные эмоции по поводу возвращения, рыбак кивнул и протянул тихое: “спасибо”, слабо различимое среди шума поднявшихся к вечеру волн. Я снова подумал, что при неясном вечернем свете мы с рыбаком сейчас кажемся одного возраста. Знакомый, будто вырубленный в скале профиль на фоне бесконечного волнующегося горизонта.

– Все дороги приводят к морю, мальчик, как когда-то из него вышли. Как жизнь, как истории. Но море большое и шумное, а жизни и истории… Их много, но редкие из них звучат настолько громко, что могут докричаться до моря сквозь пение волн и плач птиц.

Рыбак развернулся ко мне, и глаза его были одного цвета с толщей воды, бившейся в скалы. Он не давал советов и не пытался подбодрить меня, как делал обычно, когда его помощь и совет были мне особенно нужны, он просто посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом, и я почувствовал, будто не меня смотрело само море.

После, подняв руку в обычном жесте прощания и подойдя к двери в дом, рыбак проговорил напоследок:

– Возвращайся в мир и живи, мальчик. А когда придёт время рассказать новую историю, возвращайся сюда и знай: море дождётся тебя.


	4. Ianus

طائر  
  
Я всегда прихожу с востока с восходом – по следу Солнца, поступью тише шёпота. Сбитые с крыла птицы из тени танцуют вокруг. Они – мои глаза и руки, проникающие сквозь крепости, выстроенные людьми и не только, и никому от этого не укрыться.  
  
Если во всём мире тебя видят только романтики и безумцы, становишься ли ты на них похожим? Что заставляют людей искренне желать приближения неизбежного?  
  
Неведение — их благо и проклятье. Вечные же ожидают забвения. "То не мертво, что может вечно лгать, в эпоху странную придёт и Смерти время умирать".

Ausèl  
  
Я падаю. Я падаю в бесшумное неосязаемое невозможное, звеню порванным стальным тросом, режусь об острую кромку секунд.  
  
Где-то там я горю, где-то там сквозь меня прорастают чужие крепкие корни, где-то там на меня льются слёзы солёного горького моря. Прах к праху.  
  
Они помнят меня, несут меня в себе, на себе, видят вскользь в отражениях и узнают в чужой походке. Видят в долгих зимних снах. Пепел к пеплу.  
  
Я падаю, и подо мною разверзается бескрайний космос. Миры вне времени сгорают и восстают из пепла.  
  
Звёздная пыль — звёздам.


End file.
